Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I
Die Voyager-Crew wird von den Hirogen auf einem Holodeck in einer Simulation des zweiten Weltkrieges festgehalten. Zusammenfassung Die Hirogen haben die Voyager übernommen und ihnen Vorrichtungen installiert, die sie glauben lassen, sie seien Charakter im Holodeck. In einer Simulation des Zweiten Weltkriegs ist Janeway die Anführerin einer Widerstandsbewegung, die den Allierten Informationen über die Nazis zuspielt. Sie betreibt einen Nachtclub in einer kleinen, französischen Provinz und Seven of Nine ist ihre Waffenexpertin, die sich als Sängerin ausgibt. Tuvok, der Barkeeper, verdächtigt Seven ein Spion der Nazis zu sein. Als die Allierten die codierte Nachricht senden, dass sie bald in St. Clare einfallen werden, bitten sie Janeways Widerstandsbewegung das Kommunikationssystem der Deutschen auszuschalten. Inzwischen werden zwei der Hirogen-Soldaten ungeduldig und wollen die Jagd fortsetzen, obwohl ihr Anführer glaubt, die Simulation würde ihnen helfen mehr über ihre Beute zu lernen. Nachdem Seven und Neelix auf dem Holodeck verletzt wurden, bringen sie sie zur Krankenstation um sie zu behandeln. Der Doktor wird gezwungen, immer wieder die Verletzungen der Crew zu behandeln und sie dann wieder in die Simulation zu schicken. Er und Kim, der auf der Brücke festgehalten wird um die Holodecks zu erweitern, arbeiten heimlich zusammen, um einen Weg zu finden, die neuralen Interfaces der Crew zu deaktivieren, damit sie sich erinnern, wer sie sind. Der Anführer der Hirogen will das Holodeck der Voyager benutzen, um eine endlose Versorgung mit Beute zu garantieren. Als Seven auf der Krankenstation ist, benutzt der Doktor eines ihrer Borg Implantate um ein Störsignal zu erzeugen. Sie erinnert sich an nichts nachdem die Hirogen die Voyager übernahmen, aber der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass die Crew gezwungen wird, ihre Rolle auf dem Holodeck weiterzuspielen. Der Doktor schickt sie zurück in den Zweiten Weltkrieg, wo sie es schafft, an die Kontrollen zu kommen. Der Doktor deaktiviert Janeways Implantate gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sie versucht, Seven zu erschießen. Die beiden Frauen flüchten aus dem Nazi-Hauptquartier, als amerikanische Soldaten, unter anderem Chakotay und Paris, ankommen und zu schießen beginnen. Als eine simulierte Explosion ein Teil des Hologitters freilegt, sehen die Soldaten in die Decks der Voyager und halten es für ein Nazi-Gebäude. Als amerikanische und deutsche Soldaten aufs Schiff schwärmen, kommt es zu einem wirklichen Krieg. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode wurde zusammen mit auch als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt, und zwar am 04.12.1998 (SAT.1) und am 04.03.1998 in den USA. * 1998 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie "Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series". * J. Paul Boehmer, der den SS-Offizier spielt, wird in und erneut in einer ähnlichen Rolle zu sehen sein, diesmal als echter SS-Untersturmführer. * Eine andere Episode, die sich stark mit dem Nationalsozialismus beschäftigt, ist . Dialogzitate ZITATE Links und Verweise Gaststars *Danny Goldring als Karr (Alpha-Hirogen) *Mark Metcalf als Hirogen-Sanitäter *Mark Deakins als Hirogen SS-Offizier *J. Paul Boehmer als Der Kapitän *Paul Eckstein als junger Hirogen *Peter Hendrixson als Klingone Verweise DURCH KOMMATA GETRENNTE LISTE VON GEGENSTÄNDEN IN DER EPISODE (NOCH NICHT UNTER CHARAKTERE UND ZUSAMMENFASSUNG AUFGEFÜHRT) Toetungsspiel, Teil I, Das en:The Killing Game (episode) es:The Killing Game, Part I nl:The Killing Game, Deel I